Stelena 5x18
by TVDVampire
Summary: My take based on the 5x18 promo for TVD. Focuses on Stefan and Elena being human, getting married and having babies.


**A/N: This is (for now) a one-shot based on the upcoming episode of TVD. For anyone who has not watched the preview for episode 4x18 (Paul directed this episode so please watch!), there are various shots of Stefan and Elena living together, married and with children. This is written as IF Stefan and Elena become human, not Elena having dreams and waking up periodically like in the show. **

**Also, these are just snippets of different stages of their lives together.**

**So I was asked to write my own version of it, and I am excited to see what Paul did with his director debut regarding Stefan and Elena with a family.**

**What you need to know: **

**I will say that Stefan and Elena were turned human again because they are dopplegangers and they were offered this opportunity. I'll also say that Damon was given the opportunity as well (Elena and Stefan negotiated this) but Damon decided not to turn human again and just kind of disappears for a while.**

**Stefan and Elena are both aware of everything that has happened up to this point, supernatural stuff included. However, they are now promised safety from supernatural disaster. So no vampires or hybrids will be showing up trying to kill them.**

**This story will start with Stefan and Elena's return home after traveling Europe to clear their minds. They left separately, but met up in Paris and decided to travel together the rest of the time. They talked, worked things out for the time being, and decide to rebuild their relationship. **

**This is not a perfect scenario, and I don't even know if I agree with it, but for now, I think it will work!**

**Alright, here we go …**

It was strange, being back in Mystic Falls after more than 9 months of traveling around Europe. But Elena swallowed past the lump in her throat, past all the pain and anger and tragedy, held her head up high, and walked into the colonial style home with large white pillars in the front. The house was moderate in size with hardwood floors. She stood still once inside, fixated on the large painting hanging on the wall in front of her. The painting held no significant importance to her, but she couldn't stop staring at it for some reason.

A hand on her back grabbed her attention, and she turned to see Stefan standing beside her. "There are others, if we don't like this one" he said softly, looking around the house himself. He too, took a minute to look at the painting.

Elena gave it one last review before she made her decision. "I like it" she told him. Even without touring the entire place, her mind was made up. It wasn't about the house, it was about finding a place to settle down. That is what she had to do now. She didn't have a forever anymore, so she needed to make decisions and commitments.

Stefan nodded. "Okay" he told her. His arm wrapped around her as they stood side-by-side, admiring the house they were about to purchase. Between the two of them, he was sure they could afford to buy the house outright. He had old money to his name still and Elena still had her share of her family's money.

It was the first step for them in living their human lives again. It had been almost 3 years for Elena, but it had been over 100 years for him. It was scary, but it was liberating too. Stefan didn't know if it would ever be completely effortless to be human again, but he was going to try. For himself, and for Elena too. They had made the decision together to be human again. Together, they would figure it out. Both had decided that they had been through far too much together to ever be able to start their lives over with someone new. The feelings were still there, and somehow, they both knew everything would work itself out.

It had to, because he was entirely too lost and too alone to start his life over by himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Six Months Later_

You couldn't tell they even had a dining room table, unless you looked under the mess of books and notes and calculators and writing supplies covering the expensive oak. Both were hard at work studying for their first set of final exams. Sure, Stefan had been to college multiple times in his lifetime as a vampire, but this time around, he was actually registered for the classes he sat in on and he was getting credit for them. He would pass his classes with flying colors, while Elena stressed over her math class.

She buried her face in her hands, about ready to give up. She hated calculus. She'd never use it and it was confusing and just plain stupid. Stefan smiled, watching her get so frustrated. He was pretty good at math. He was good at everything, or so she had told him. "Need some help?" he asked, coming to sit down next to her.

"I'm going to fail this exam" she concluded. Then she'd have to retake the class. That thought alone was agonizing.

Stefan grabbed a pencil and her calculator. "You won't fail" he told her, scratching out the problem on a piece of paper. "I'll show you a trick" he said. Slowly, Elena brought her face out from her hands and watched as he explained the problem in his own words. Words that made sense. "Try this one" he said, once he was finished. Then he slid the pencil and paper over to her and watched as she completed her own problem. Stefan checked over her problem and smiled. "Perfect" he told her.

Elena smiled as well, proud of herself. "How come you can't teach this class instead?" she asked. Then she leaned in and gave him a kiss. One that he accepted, but did not pursue. It had taken some time to get him to warm up to the idea of them being intimate again. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he was just overly cautious about it given their history.

"Let's take a break and make dinner" Stefan suggested. It was their newest adventure, living together and doing regular domestic things like cooking and paying bills. They had a daily schedule too. He was getting the hang of it though and he thought she was too.

Elena followed Stefan into the kitchen and let him decide what to make. She started to get a little worried though when she saw how many ingredients he was getting out. "You know" Elena said, coming to stand next to him at the cutting board. "We are college students. We can just make popcorn for dinner and call it good" she told him.

Stefan smiled, carefully cutting up a green pepper. "This is a nice kitchen. I think we should use it for more than just the microwave" he replied. Then he turned slightly to face her. "I was thinking … pizza."

"That can be ordered from a place in town" Elena said, quick to reply. Stefan gave her a look, one that made her laugh. "Okay, okay" she said, surrendering. "I'll work on the vegetables and you can start the dough" she said, grabbing the knife from him and sliding in front of him to continue what he had started.

His hands rested comfortably against her hips, taking advantage of being behind her. After months of adjusting to being in a relationship with her again, he was finally starting to feel comfortable initiating things between them. Sometimes, it was still difficult to accept that they were allowed to live a normal life, one that would have an end eventually.

The knife Elena was holding slowly came to a stop when she felt his hands on her. She tilted her head to the side so she could look up at Stefan, searching his eyes for what he was thinking. He was thinking the same thing she always did. Why them? Out of all the vampires in the world, why did they get another shot at being human? She thought he might say something and was glad when he did finally break the silence. "This will be much better than carry out" he told her, smiling as he moved away from her.

Elena tried her hardest not to be disappointed that he didn't kiss her. They had a past, and sometimes, things from their past came up and clouded their memories. It was going to take time and a lot of healing to be madly in love with one another again. She continued chopping, and when she felt the blade knick her finger, she quickly pulled her hand away. "Ouch" she had said neutrally. She held up her finger and watched as blood trickled out of the cut.

Stefan was on it, bringing a towel over to wrap her finger up to stop the bleeding. "Here" he said, grabbing her hand.

Elena quickly pulled her hand away from him, greatly confusing him. She looked at her cut and then back at him. A small smile formed. "It's not healing" she told him, looking back down at her cut with fascination as the blood continued to exit the wound.

It took Stefan a second, but he understood what she was so thrilled about. They no longer healed right away like they did when they were vampires. This was proof that they were human again. He grabbed her hand again and wrapped the towel around it. Then he pulled her into a hug, silently sharing the moment with her.

A few hours later, Elena sent off a quick text message to her brother, telling him he should come over for dinner at some point during the week. She missed him, but she knew he had his own life. He was doing well in school and at work, so she was happy.

Stefan walked into their bedroom, taking his watch off. He deposited it on his dresser and climbed into bed, sitting up next to Elena. Both were going to bed early so they would be well-rested for their exams the next morning. Another adjustment they had made, since they hadn't needed any sleep as vampires. "Goodnight" Stefan said after a few moments of silence. He reached over and turned his lamp off.

When his back was to her and his head on the pillow, she looked over at him. They were just sort of existing, and she didn't like that. She wanted more. They were getting a second chance at a life, and she wanted to make sure they lived it. "I think we should get a cat" Elena said, staring at his back.

Stefan turned over and faced her. "A cat?" Stefan asked.

Elena nodded. "A cat" she confirmed. "I think the house is too empty and a cat would fix that" she explained.

Stefan blinked twice before he slowly nodded. "Let's get a cat" he agreed. Elena smiled as she turned off her lamp and sank down into the bed. She sighed, deep in thought. She closed her eyes, preparing for sleep. She felt Stefan's hand grab hers. When she opened her eyes, he was still looking at her. "Night" he whispered.

Elena squeezed his hand, grateful for the affection. "Night" she whispered back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Four Years Later_

She had one week off before she started her new job at the newspaper. Having graduated a few days earlier, Elena was thrilled to have a job lined up so soon. And it was a job she was excited about.

But their graduation and her new job weren't the only things they were celebrating. Stefan had been accepted into medical school. She knew he would get in, even if he wasn't so sure.

They would probably see less of each other with her working and him continuing with school, but if the last four years had proved anything, it was that they were solid. Stefan and Elena took one day at a time, and they made it work.

Since Stefan was in the shower, Elena decided to get dressed and come downstairs. She planned on spending all day writing in her journal and reading all the books she had been too busy to read while in school. Stefan had a meeting with an academic advisor so he would be gone most of the day. She stopped off at the laundry room and fed the cat that was weaving in and out of her legs, begging for food.

Then she made her way into their kitchen and grabbed her favorite coffee cup. She set it down and reached to turn the coffee pot on when she found a small black box sitting on the counter. Elena looked at it curiously, wondering if Stefan had bought her a graduation present. She reached for it, taking it in her hands and opening it to see what was inside.

Elena's heart raced when she found a ring inside. Not just any ring, but one that was about ready to change their lives. She looked up quickly to see Stefan entering the kitchen, dressed in slacks and an olive green dress shirt.

He casually walked over to her, seeing her shocked and surprised form standing frozen in the kitchen. Slowly, his hand grabbed one of hers and he got down on one knee in front of her. "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?" he asked, staring up at her and waiting patiently for an answer.

Elena couldn't form the words, but she did manage to nod her head yes. Tears pooled in her eyes as Stefan took the ring from the box and placed in on her finger, admiring how it looked on her hand. It belonged there, and although it had taken him years to propose, he had thought about marrying her years earlier. It had just needed to be the right time. He stood and pulled her against him, kissing her in a way that told her how happy he was that she had agreed to marry him.

Stefan lifted her up and set her on the counter without ever disrupting their kiss. Elena hit the cool countertop with a thud and let out a small gasp out of surprise that he was being much less gentle than he typically was. Not that she was complaining. Her arms stretched out and grabbed around his neck, pulling him in closer.

He couldn't kiss her for long, because he was smiling and that was proving difficult for kissing. "That was a yes, wasn't it?" he asked, holding her face in his hands as he stared at her. He had to be sure.

The tears that had pooled in her eyes were now falling freely down her face. "Yes" she whispered, placing her hands over his. The happiness and joy she felt gave her hope for her future. For their future.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Three Years Later_

Elena clapped as Stefan walked across the stage and collected his degree. He smiled her way before exiting. It had been a long three years, but he had finished medical school and was ready to start his residency at a small, private family clinic in town. Elena couldn't have been more proud of him. He had wanted to be a doctor for so long, and having been a vampire for so long took that dream from him.

It took a few more minutes for Stefan to find her in the crowd, but as soon as he did, his entire face lit up, especially his eyes. The past few years, he had been really happy, even through the demanding hours as a medical student.

Why was he so happy? It wasn't because he was getting the chance to be a doctor. He told her it was because he was married to her. "Congratulations" Elena told him, opening up her arms to hug him. Her diamond wedding ring sparkled under the lights in the auditorium.

Stefan hugged her tight. He knew he had achieved a major achievement. But he was happiest with her in his arms. "Thank you" he told her. "For everything." For supporting him. For loving him. For forgiving him for his past, and every single thing he did to hurt her. He told himself he was incredibly lucky.

Elena accepted a quick kiss from him and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Can we go home and celebrate?" she asked him, looking up at his smiling face.

Stefan bent down and kissed her forehead. "Yes" he answered. He didn't want a fancy dinner or a night out. He wanted to be in their home, with her.

By the time they got home, it was late. They had picked up Italian food on the way home and discarded it on the kitchen counter. Stefan had gone upstairs to change while Elena busied herself with setting out plates and utensils. This, taking care of Stefan and letting him take care of her, is what made her life happy.

Stefan came back into the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed casually now in jeans and a black t-shirt. He smiled when he saw her standing there. "I have a surprise for you" she told him.

Stefan stepped closer to her, eager to see what she had for him. "What is it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and smiling.

Elena took a small breath and grabbed both of his hands with hers, placing them on her stomach. Stefan's eyes looked down towards where his hands were, and it took a moment for it to click. When he found her eyes again, a smile broke out across his face. "We're having a baby" she said, verbally saying those words even though she knew he understood.

The moment Stefan started crying was the moment she started crying too. Stefan couldn't believe it, and neither could she. He had given up on the idea of having children long ago. Elena had given up on the idea too, after she had turned. But being human again gave them back the opportunity. An amazing opportunity that some people took for granted.

Stefan kissed her lips quickly before dropping to his knees. He pulled up her blouse slightly and pressed his lips against her bare stomach. So many thoughts were running through his head, but he just wanted to focus on that very moment, so he could remember the day Elena first told him she was pregnant. He was never supposed to hear her say "I'm pregnant" or "We're having a baby" or any other similar phrases. So he was going to keep her words close to his heart and remember them until the day he died.

"I guess I never realized how badly I wanted to be a father until the chance was taken from me" Stefan said quietly, interlocking his fingers with hers as they lay on the couch an hour or so later.

Elena focused on their joined hands, rubbing her thumb over his. "We've been given a second chance" Elena said softly. Why, she didn't know. But she was going to use it wisely.

"Yes we have" Stefan whispered, placing his hand against her stomach. A few more months and she'd start to show. A few more months after that and he would have a brand new baby to hold. It was incredible to think about.

At seven months, Elena felt amazing. She loved being pregnant and she loved how attentive Stefan was. It was an incredible experience with so many rewards, like feeing the baby move and thinking about names.

Everything was going perfectly, until she got a knock on her door one evening. Elena opened the door to see Damon standing on the other side of it, facing her. She and Stefan hadn't heard from Damon since they became human again. They weren't sure they ever would.

Damon's eyes fell straight to her pregnant stomach, it being hard to miss. He looked like he was doing well, but it was hard to tell. Elena studied him for a moment before she made the brave decision to step outside.

She and Stefan had agreed that no vampires could enter their house, no matter who they were. It was a precaution, and an important one now that the baby was on the way. "Hi" Elena said nervously.

Damon's eyes came back to hers and she saw sadness in them. "It looks like things are going well for you two" Damon noted.

They hadn't been together when Elena had decided to be human again, but that didn't mean that they didn't have a history together. One she didn't miss, but one that was there nonetheless. "We're really happy" Elena told Damon. It was the truth.

"Hey Elena, which yellow did you want for the border?" Stefan asked, coming to the door with two paint samples in his hand for the nursery. He stopped when he saw Damon standing in front of his wife, with absolutely no protective barrier between them.

"Hello, Brother" Damon said. But his greeting did not hold the usual eerie feeling that it normally did.

"Damon" Stefan said. The surprise was evident in his voice. He wasn't sure he would ever see Damon again, after Damon had turned down the offer to be human again with them. Caroline on the other hand was very much a part of their life, stopping by to visit regularly, especially now that the baby was coming.

Elena stood there awkwardly, not sure how the conversation would go. There was a lot of heartache between the three of them. "I was just in the neighborhood" Damon told them.

But Stefan could tell that Damon's sudden appearance was more planned out than Damon would admit. "Have a seat. I'll grab some beers" Stefan said. It took all the strength Stefan had not to pull Elena back inside with him. But Elena seemed content with staying outside. When Stefan got back with two beers and a water for Elena, she was sitting down with Damon and talking. She moved over so Stefan could sit next to her, and slowly started to relax.

They had talked with Damon for hours before Elena started to tire. Stefan took her back inside, got her comfortable, and then returned to his brother who was standing, looking out at the road. "You got what you wanted" Damon said.

Stefan nodded. "You could have turned back with us" Stefan reminded.

Damon nodded too. "I think about my decision a lot" he admitted. Then he was quiet for some time. "It's probably better this way" was all he said after that. Stefan didn't know what to say to that, so he just nodded some more too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_One Year Later_

She was only a couple of months old and already had her father right where she wanted him. Madeline Grace Salvatore, born January 18th and weighing 6lb 8 oz. Green eyes and light chocolate brown hair.

Stefan had been a mess, worrying about Elena and about the baby. But he promised he would be better prepared for the next one, and that alone made Elena smile. He wanted more children, and so did she.

Elena smiled as she watched them from the window. Stefan held his daughter in his arms as they walked around the garden in search of butterflies. He would point them out to her, and her big green eyes would watch in pure curiosity as they fluttered about. Then Elena would see Stefan kiss the baby girl in his arms and her heart would melt on the spot.

A few years they had agreed. That's how long they wanted to wait before having another one. Stefan was busy with his residency, though never too busy for his family. They also agreed that they wanted time to enjoy their first child before taking on the challenges of having a second.

Elena was disrupted from her thoughts when she heard the door open. A few moments later, Stefan was walking towards her. "Hi" Elena said, taking Madeline from his arms. She smiled at her baby girl, knowing how extremely lucky she was to have a family. Her daughter was beautiful and perfect in every way. "We make beautiful babies" Elena stated. She looked up to find Stefan grinning.

"Yes we do" he agreed, leaning in to kiss Elena. "If we put her down for a nap, we can practice making more" he told her, giving her his seductive, playful smile that made her skin flush.

"Give me ten minutes" Elena told him, nipping at his lower lip playfully as she moved around him and headed towards the stairs.

When the baby was content, Elena made her way back downstairs and found Stefan sprawled out on the couch. He opened his arms up to her and pulled her close to lay beside him on the couch. Elena sighed contently. "Is this what you imagined?" she asked, looking up at him.

Stefan traced his finger along her cheek, admiring her beauty. "This is more than I ever imagined I could have" he said softly. He leaned down and gave her a tender kiss, enjoying the few minutes of alone time he had with Elena.

Making love to her was always special to him, now that she was his wife and they were a family. Every kiss and every touch sealed their dedication to one another, and he vowed to do everything he could to protect what they had built.

He took his time with her, his movements his silent promises to love her for the rest of his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_10 Years Later_

With a ten-year old and a four-year old, any one day was never the same in the Salvatore home. Madeline had soccer practice and her little brother William had T-ball games. Then there were various doctor and dentist appointments and PTA meetings.

Stefan was sure glad that Elena had it all down, because he would have been lost without her. She had decided to not go back to work when they had Madeline, choosing to stay at home and raise the kids. Stefan wondered a few times if she missed working, but seeing the look on her face when she was around their children made him realize how rewarding it was for her to be at home with them.

Dressed in his slacks and white dress shirt, Stefan was on his way to the office. His own private practice that he had opened a few years ago. Elena handed him his cup of coffee when he walked into the kitchen. He set his briefcase down and thanked her. "William has a t-ball game tomorrow and Madeline has a parent-teacher conference Thursday" Elena informed him. Stefan nodded, taking note that he would need to leave the office early the next day for his son's game. It was quite amusing to watch their son play ball. He had zero interest in the game and spent most of his time drawing in the dirt.

Stefan checked his watch and quickly put his coffee down. "Mmm … I have to go" he told her. As if on cue, two children ran past him to the living room, sitting on the floor and playing with toys they hadn't picked up the day before. William had been behind Madeline, following her like he usually did. She was such a good big sister, tolerating him and watching out for him. Their laughter filled the entire house and it warmed Stefan's heart.

"Have a good day" Elena told him, giving him a goodbye kiss. Stefan's hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to kiss her properly. Elena smiled when he pulled away. The way his hands pressed against her back told her what he wished they could be doing at that moment. The desire in his eyes confirmed it. "I'll bite you" she warned, feeling his hands tighten against her back once more.

A fire ignited in his eyes and even after ten years of living together, she still knew how to get him excited. "I'll bite you right back" he promised, daring her to try it. If she did, he'd for sure be late to the office. But sometimes it was okay to be late.

Elena's devilish grin remained on her face as she leaned in to kiss him, tempting him. Stefan leaned in too, expecting some sort of love-biting kiss, only for her to pull away from him suddenly. His eyes twinkled, quite amused with her game. And he was ready and willing to play. Stefan's grip on her tightened as he pulled her closer. He licked his lips, ready to give her a torturous kiss that would leave her miserable without his touch for the rest of the day, until he would finally get home.

But Elena's finger fell against his lips as she shook her head, still smiling. "You're going to be late" she reminded.

Stefan shook his head, clearly understanding that he had been played by his wife. That was fine though. He would get her back eventually. "Bye" was all he said, kissing her finger that still rested against his lips. Then he leaned forward until his lips touched her ear. "Tonight" he whispered.

And then he was stepping away from her. Elena's smile was now a measly attempt at staying in control, though his lips against her ear had clearly turned her on. She watched as Stefan grabbed his briefcase and walked towards the living room.

Both children jumped up to give him a hug goodbye. "I'll see you both tonight" he said, picking up each one and giving them a big kiss. Even at ten, he swore his little girl would never be too big to be picked up. "Be good for your mom" he told them, flashing Elena a smile.

Stefan was almost to his car when Madeline came rushing out of the house after him. "Dad, I totally forgot I need money for my school fieldtrip today" she told him.

Stefan tossed his briefcase in his car and dug for his wallet. He wasn't sure how much cash he had on him. "I've got it" said a voice from behind him. A voice that always made Stefan cautious.

Madeline's face lit up when she saw him. "Uncle Damon!" she yelled, taking off at a full run to where he was standing on the sidewalk.

Damon pulled out a $50 bill and handed it to her while he juggled her in his arms. "Is that enough?" he asked. The girl nodded, clearly excited to be getting so much money.

"You better go and finish getting ready" Stefan told her. She nodded and gave Damon one last hug goodbye. It wasn't that Stefan didn't trust his brother. But Stefan had a real family now. Damon had been coming around regularly since the kids were born, and while it made Stefan nervous, he wanted to give Damon the benefit of the doubt. "Thanks" Stefan said, staring at his brother. It was weird to see Damon looking younger than him, but Damon made the choice to never age.

Elena stepped out of the house after hearing that Damon had shown up. Stefan wasn't jealous anymore, but he knew that Elena still had some feelings for Damon. She cared for him, and she probably always would. "Hi" she said, wrapping Damon up in a hug. "How's Caroline?" she asked. She hadn't seen her friend in a few weeks and worried about her.

The rule still stood. No vampires, even vampire friends or family, were allowed in the house. It was to keep the family safe. But despite everything, Stefan and Elena loved Damon and Caroline, and so did their children. "She's in New York" Damon answered. "She'll be around soon" he added. "You better get the kids ready. I'll see you guys later." With that, Damon began to walk off, to find something to amuse him for the day.

Elena looked at Stefan with pleading eyes. "Damon" Stefan said, still looking at Elena. Finally, his attention turned to his brother. "We're grilling tonight for dinner. You should stop by" he said, extending the invitation to his brother.

Damon hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Sure" he said. Then he was walking off again.

Once he was gone, Elena met Stefan at his car and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you" she told him. As difficult as it was to have Damon around, Elena knew that Stefan missed his brother.

He simply nodded and kissed her head. "I'll see you tonight" he said. She let him go and smiled. Elena stood there as his car backed out of the driveway. She waved when he drove off.

Once she was back inside, everything was normal again. "Mom, I can't find my other black sock!" Madeline called from upstairs. Then William was crying, running to Elena because his Lego truck had come apart. She grabbed the little boy and the Lego pieces and went up the stairs to help her daughter find her sock in the pile of laundry she hadn't put away yet.

And Elena loved every minute of it. She loved being married to Stefan. She loved raising his kids.

She loved being human and having the freedom to make choices couldn't otherwise make as a vampire.

She loved her life and wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
